


The Jump

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: It's related to the episode "Survival". Written for the Sentinel Thursday. The prompt was "cold and wet".





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Becky’s Sentinel Site for her transcripts. Thoughts are in italics.

Wade Rooker and his friend Dell were firing their automatic weapons at Ellison and Sandburg. The partners were on the edge of a cliff that faced towards a waterfall in a river. They had no alternative but to jump.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Blair said.

"Well, we've got to hit the river," Jim replied.

"I can’t do that, man. I can’t do that." _But I'll do it anyway. For you I would do anything. I already jumped from an airplane for you. I will follow you wherever you go. I love you so much._

"Look, do not worry about that, Chief , it'll be over before you know it."

"That's what I'm afraid of,"

"Forget about the jump. We will probably drown. " _But you won’t, I hope you won’t. I'm sorry that we're in this situation. I will do anything to keep you safe. I love you so much._

They jump from the edge of the cliff into the river. Blair screams the whole way down.

"Oh… my… God!"

They fall into the river and go rolling in the stream. Jim lost his Jags cap. But not only that. Also the map, the compass, and there was only one bullet left in his weapon. They crawl to the shore. Jim complains about the losses.

"That does not matter, Jim! The important thing is that we are alive! "Blair said, his face beaming with joy.

Jim thought he had never seen anything more beautiful, even though Blair was all wet, with his hair plasted to his head and full of river dirt.

"Yes, Chief, we are alive." _And most importantly, you are safe._

Jim looked at his partner with so much love in his eyes that Blair was left without breath for a few moments. _May it be? Can that be what I see in his eyes?_ Blair thought.

"Jim ..."

"Yes, Chief?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

Jim raised his eyebrows and wondered what was happening to his friend. Then he realized that a few moments ago they had gone through a life or death experience. What Blair was asking was natural.

"Of course, Chief. Come here."

They approached, awkwardly, and Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, while Jim put his arms around Blair's shoulders. It started as a pretty loose hug, but soon the two men yielded to their feelings and held tight. They both thought they would want to do that with less clothing, and if possible, dry.

"My God, Jim, how I love you ..." Blair muttered against Jim's shoulder.

"What did you say, Chief?"

"Nothing, nothing," replied the anthropologist, reluctantly separating himself and cursing his talkativeness. "I'm only happy to be alive. Even though I'm all wet and I'm cold."

Jim said nothing, but he had clearly heard what his friend had said. After all, he was a Sentinel.

 

* * *

 

 

Night came and they were still running through the woods. Suddenly, Blair stopped against a tree and slid to sit on the ground.

"Jim! Hey, buddy, hang on, man. I need a couple minutes. My head is killing me, man."

Jim runs back to him, crouching next to him. _Oh, my God, I could not keep you safe._

"What's going on? Is your vision okay? " He touched Blair's forehead, Blair winced.

"Ooh, yeah, you got pretty well banged up there. All right, this is a good place. It's good shelter. I'm gonna see if I can get back on their trail. And I'm gonna double back for you in a little while. " _And I'll be thinking about you all the time._

"All right. Are you going to think less of me if I actually take you up on that offer? " said Blair. _I would really hate that you thought less of me._

"I'll probably think of you as some self-serving, spineless goober." _You're the bravest man I've ever met_ , Jim thought.

"I can live with that."

"All right," Jim stood and started to head off, then paused. "Oh, Chief ... you stay awake, all right? No campfires."And he ran away.

"Yeah. No campfires. What am I going to burn, man? Cold and wet is my world."

 

* * *

 

 

Blair sat on the ground against the tree, thinking about what had happened. He could not believe he had jumped from that cliff. It was the second time he had overcome his fear of heights for Jim. Actually, the third, if he counted that time he had climbed a tree when they first met.

And Jim's eyes when they were on the riverbank, after almost drowning. Blair wasn’t sure, but it seemed to him that it was love that he saw in Jim's face. Could it be? Jim had never said anything that even gave him a clue as to whether he had those feelings for him. Maybe it was just a brotherly love.

Suddenly, Blair felt noises coming in his direction. He got up and lit a lighter, looking around, saying: "Jim? Jim, come on, is that you? Please ... please be you. Jim ... Jim, buddy? Is that you?"

And when he turned around, a rifle came at him and hit him in the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

When he woke up, he found two men pointing their guns at him. He realized that they were the ones who had shot them in the river, when one of the men asked him about Ellison. He told him that he had drowned. He was paralyzed with fear when the man pointed at him with intentions to kill him. But the other tried to dissuade him. They fought.

Blair took advantage of the confusion to flee. While fleeing, he heard a shot. He ran and ran, as fast as he could. He didn’t know which way he had to go, but something told him it was the right direction to Jim.

 

* * *

 

 

Blair ran, desperate, wanting to find Jim, when he faced someone. It was Jim!

"Jim!"

"Whoa. Whoa Easy Easy Chief. Chief. Settle down. I heard a shot. What happened?"

"It was the guys who shot us in the river. They hit me on the head and left me unconscious. They were going to kill me. They fought and ..."

"Whoa, whoa. Sh, sh, sh." Jim tried to calm him down, Blair was terrified. He took his head to see the wound they had caused him. Another blow to the head. His poor Guide did not stop receiving shocks.

He realized that Blair was shaking. He put his arms around him and tried to comfort him. He felt his partner's arms encircle his waist.

Slowly, Blair calmed down. But Jim did not stop hugging him.

"Oh, Jim, you must think I'm a wuss," Blair muttered against Jim's chest.

"I would never think that, Chief." Blair separated from his friend enough to look him in the eyes.

"I want to know one thing, Jim. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Chief."

"You love me?"

For a few moments, Jim was silent. Blair almost regretted asking the question.

After those minutes of uncertainty, Jim took the face of his Guide in his hands and said: "Yes, I love you."

"Like a brother?"

Jim was silent again. For answer, he put his face close to Blair's and rested his lips gently on those of his Guide. When they separated, they both said everything with their eyes. It was not necessary to say anything more.

"We'll talk when we're back in the loft, Blair."

"Okay, Jim."

They took each other by the hand and went walking through the woods, in search of their Captain, who had been kidnapped by a fugitive.

 

* * *

 


End file.
